


Nichts in der Welt

by Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/pseuds/Rhapsodie
Summary: Ringo hat schon Alpträume, seit die ganze Scheiße, die er gebaut hat, aufgeflogen ist und Easy nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will. Als ihn dann nicht mal mehr Paco in Schutz nimmt, weiß er, dass es endgültig vorbei ist.





	Nichts in der Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Jemand hat mir das Angst-Prompt "You're a disappointment" geschickt, und das ganze ist EIN BISSCHEN ESKALIERT. (Loosely set zwischen der kommenden Dienstags- und Mittwochsfolge, aber keine wirklichen Spoiler.)

**Nichts in der Welt (wird es je wieder gutmachen können)**

 

Eigentlich ist es egal, ob Paco und Bambi die ganze Nacht durch Lärm machen, weil sie irgendwas zusammen hämmern. Seit alles aufgeflogen ist und Easy ihm unmissverständlich klargemacht hat, dass er nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben will, kann Ringo sowieso nicht mehr schlafen.

 

Wann die Alpträume angefangen haben, weiß er nicht mehr so genau. Was vermutlich vor allem daran liegt, dass er fast jedes Zeitgefühl verloren hat. Es ist sowieso die meiste Zeit über dunkel und grau, und ganz ehrlich, wenn schon sonst alles schiefläuft, könnte sich wenigstens dieser gottverdammte Winter langsam mal verpissen. (Der einzige _Winter_ , den Ringo tatsächlich haben will, hat ihm gesagt, dass _er_ sich verpissen soll, und Ringo muss sich für einen Moment wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht hysterisch über dieses beschissene Wortspiel zu lachen. Der Schlafentzug tut ihm echt nicht gut.)

 

Dadurch, dass Ringo zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten versucht zu lernen oder zu schlafen, weil das die einzigen Dinge sind, die ihm im Moment noch nicht vollkommen sinnlos vorkommen, ist er sich manchmal nicht mal mehr sicher, ob gerade Tag oder Nacht ist, oder ob er überhaupt wach ist. So sehr unterscheiden sich die Menschen in seinen Träumen gar nicht von der Realität. Beide werfen ihm Dinge an den Kopf, die ihn zum Heulen bringen, und in beiden Fällen haben sie mit jedem verdammten Wort Recht.

 

Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass sich sein Unterbewusstsein einen Spaß daraus zu machen scheint, immer neue Leute aufzutreiben, die ihn für eine absolute Enttäuschung halten.

 

Manchmal hat er Glück und es ist nur Huber, der ihm einen Vortrag darüber hält, wie sehr er sich letztendlich doch in ihm getäuscht hat, und dass er _mehr_ von ihm erwartet hätte: mehr Ehrgeiz, mehr Durchhaltevermögen, und vor allem mehr von der Eigenschaft, seine Prioritäten im Griff zu behalten. Diese Träume fasst Ringo inzwischen fast schon als Kompliment auf, aber sie halten ihm trotzdem vor Augen, dass er sich selbst in Hinblick auf seine Karrierepläne alles versaut hat.

 

Dann ist es wieder Tobias, der ihm sagt, wie sehr Ringo selbst _ihn_ noch enttäuscht hat, obwohl seine Erwartungen schon lange das absolute Minimum erreicht haben, und wie sehr es ihn ankotzt, dass er mit so jemandem wie ihm verwandt ist.

 

Da ist _Yannick_ , an den Ringo nicht mal mehr gedacht hat, seit er ihn Easy gegenüber in zwei Sätzen erwähnt hat, und selbst das nur, um ihn von der Beziehung mit Hauke zu überzeugen. Trotzdem tut jedes geträumte Wort von ihm verdammt weh, weil es so leicht zu glauben ist, dass Ringo sich in seinen Augen kein Stück geändert hat und ihn heute mit seinem Verhalten noch genauso enttäuscht wie damals, als er ihn zusammengeschlagen hat; wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, weil er irgendwo doch gedacht oder wenigstens _gehofft_ hat, dass Ringo etwas dazugelernt hat.

 

Und Kira, von der er seit Monaten nichts mehr gehört hat, was über Status-Updates und Fotos bei _Explore Friends_ rausgeht, und die ihm genau das vorwirft. Dass er sich einen Scheiß für die Leute interessiert, die ihm eigentlich wichtig sein sollten. Ringo kann absolut nichts dagegen sagen. Das letzte Mal, dass er so richtig mit ihr geredet hat, ist schon so lange her, dass sie noch nicht mal weiß, dass da was zwischen Easy und ihm war, oder dass da von seiner Seite aus überhaupt erst das _Potential_ für irgendwas war. Und ganz ehrlich, wie verdammt beschissen muss man bitte drauf sein, wenn selbst dieses _Zwillingsding_ nicht mehr hilft?

 

Ringo hätte darauf gewettet, dass es heute Paco ist, der ihm eine verpasst – metaphorisch oder mitten ins Gesicht, so eng nehmen das seine Träume nicht. Denn jetzt hat er es wohl endgültig geschafft und auch den einzigen Menschen vertrieben, der ihn trotz jedem Scheiß, den er in den letzten Jahren abgezogen hat, immer noch irgendwie _verstanden_ hat. Vielleicht, weil Paco selbst schon ziemlich große Scheiße gebaut hat und genau weiß, wie sich das anfühlt, vielleicht, weil sie in manchen Dingen trotz aller Unterschiede ziemlich ähnlich ticken – auf jeden Fall hat er am Ende doch immer irgendwie zu ihm gehalten.

 

Aber selbst Paco hat es aufgegeben, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen oder auch noch den Ansatz von Verständnis für ihn aufzubringen, was Ringo ihm nicht mal übel nimmt. Am Anfang war es noch ein bisschen aus Trotz, dass er allen Vorwürfen gegen sich zugestimmt hat; inzwischen ist er einfach nur noch ehrlich zu sich selbst.

 

Deswegen ist er auch schon fast auf eine brutale Ansage von Paco vorbereitet. Das Problem ist nur, dass es nicht Paco ist, der ihm jetzt gegenübersteht. Es ist schlimmer.

 

„Du bist echt eine Enttäuschung, Ringo“, sagt Paul. Nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht wütend, sondern einfach nur völlig resigniert. Und das, diese Gleichgültigkeit, diese vollkommene Akzeptanz, die ganze _Distanz,_ mit der sein Vater die Situation betrachtet _,_ ist schlimmer als alles andere. Egal, wie sehr Ringo versucht, näher auf ihn zuzugehen, er kann sich kein Stück vom Fleck rühren.

 

Er will seinem Vater wenigstens erzählen, was er dieses Mal verbockt hat, und eigentlich möchte er nicht mal einen Rat, wie er das jemals wieder gradebiegen soll, weil er sowieso schon weiß, dass es den nicht gibt, sondern einfach nur jemanden, der ihm _zuhört_. Und, egal, wie jämmerlich sich das anhört, ihn wenigstens für einen Moment in den Arm nimmt und alles andere von ihm abschirmt.

 

Ringo presst die Lippen aufeinander und versucht, sich irgendwie zusammenzureißen, aber natürlich hilft auch das schon lange nicht mehr. Er kann sich kaum daran erinnern, wann seine Augen das letzte Mal _nicht_ gebrannt haben oder wie es sich anfühlen muss, nicht ständig diese dumpfen Kopfschmerzen vom zu vielen Weinen zu haben. Er ballt die Hände so fest zu Fäusten, dass sich seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen bohren, aber selbst das lenkt ihn nicht von den Tränen ab, die er schon wieder nicht mehr zurückhalten kann.

 

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was wir bei dir alles falsch gemacht haben“, sagt sein Vater und schüttelt den Kopf, „damit _das_ aus dir geworden ist.“

 

Ringo ist zu gelähmt, um auch nur irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, aber wenigstens wacht er an der Stelle auf.

 

Noch bevor er sich an die Dunkelheit um ihn gewöhnt hat, vergräbt Ringo das Gesicht in den Händen und _weint_. Er würde gerne sagen _wie schon lange nicht mehr_ , aber nicht mal das stimmt, es ist schon lange keine Nacht mehr vergangen, in der er nicht vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren und sich irgendwann in einen unruhigen Schlaf geweint hat. Je mehr er versucht, sich wieder zu fangen, desto mehr denkt er an all die Menschen, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen, und desto weniger kann er gegen die Tränen oder sein unkontrolliertes Schluchzen tun.

 

Vor allem kommt irgendwann immer der Punkt, an dem er wieder an Easy denkt, den er so enttäuscht und dem er so sehr wehgetan hat, dass er nicht mal mehr in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen das Recht hat, ihn zu sehen, und es ist komplett vorbei.

 

Ringo dreht sich zur Seite und schlingt die Arme um sich selbst, weil er gerade einfach so erbärmlich ist, dass er sich an nichts und niemand anderem festhalten kann. Heute fühlt sich alles noch schlimmer an als in den vergangenen Nächten. Nicht, weil ihm erst jetzt mit aller Finalität bewusst geworden ist, wie verdammt allein er eigentlich ist, sondern, wie sehr er sich wünscht, etwas daran ändern zu können.

 

Kann er natürlich nicht. Er hatte seine Chance auf das, und auf so viel mehr, viel mehr, als er jemals verdient hatte, Easy hat ihn _geliebt, verdammte Scheiße_ , trotz und mit allem, und Ringo hat alles kaputt gemacht.

 

Wenn Ringo in dieser Nacht keine Alpträume mehr hat, liegt das einzig und allein daran, dass er erst gar nicht wieder einschläft. Und vielleicht ein bisschen daran, dass die Realität schon Alptraum genug ist.


End file.
